A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of key chain accessories, more specifically, a locator device for a keychain, which provides multiple means of locating a key chain and attached keys or any item connected to said key chain.
Keychains are invaluable when it comes to storing a plurality of keys together. However, keychains and keys are relatively small and pose a problem when lost. There have been many attempts to address the need to locate a lost keychain, which includes the use of locating means and audible alarms. The prior art is limited to short range locators that only work within a few hundred feet, and do not employ long range locators.
What is more needed is a key locator device that employs multiple means for location of the key locator device and the attached keychain. Moreover, what is further needed is a locating means that may or may not issue an audible alarm associated with the location of the key locator device in that the locating means may provide location based services to someone whom simply wants to know the location of the key locator device regardless of whether the key locator device is lost. It shall be noted that the use of the global positioning system (GPS) locator device provides location based services to a parent who wants to know the location of a child that is in possession of the keys attached to the keychain.
The device of the present application seeks to address all needs associated with a keychain by providing a key locator device that provides two forms of locating means in association therewith. Moreover, the device of the present application provides two modes of locating means that enable the location of the key locator device to be identified for monitoring purposes irrespective of whether the keys are actually lost and/or for actually locating the key locator device via an audible alarm or vibrating mechanism integrated therein in communication with a caller ID strip that pages the telephone number of the individual paging the lost key locator device.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a key locator device that integrates two forms of locating means comprising a GPS locating means and a cellular transceiver such that the geographical location of the key locator device may be identified and/or to generate an alarm to aid in finding the key locator device when so lost; the key locator device includes a relatively small housing that includes a hole through which a keychain may be engaged thereon; wherein the housing stores a processing means for communication with a GPS locating means and a cellular transceiver so as to generate location based data irrespective of whether the key locator device is lost or not as a means of location monitoring or as a literal means of generating an alarm to track down the location of the key locator device when so lost; wherein the housing includes a caller ID strip such that when a paging function associated with the cellular transceiver shall indicate the telephone number of which most recently paged to the person who found the lost key locator device to call said number so that the owner may retrieve the lost keys.
The Nasser Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0020782) discloses a system for finding lost articles such as keys that includes a receiving unit that is physically attached to the article and programmed to activate upon receipt of a unique code transmitted via a wireless communications network, that when activated, the receiving unit emits an audible signal and simultaneously, or after a programmed delay, activates a digital display with the owner's contact information. However, the system is not uniquely adapted for retrieving lost keys and in combined use with a GPS system.
The Lim Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0030164) discloses a multi-remote controller for easily locating “paging objects” such as a car key, a TV remote controller, etc, using one pager and a plurality of receivers connected to the pading objects, for receiving signals from the pager. Again, the controller is not uniquely adapted for retrieving lost keys and in combined use with a GPS system.
The Davide Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0214095) discloses a system for locating a misplaced article wherein the transmitter is a cellular phone. However, the system does not combine the use of a cellular transceiver for paging a locator device and a GPS unit that remotely locates the respective keychain.
The Benvenuti Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,166,652) discloses a system for lost keys that includes an attachable sound generating device that is activated by a beeper circuit via a telephone call. Again, the device is not uniquely adapted to work in conjunction with a GPS unit to remotely provide the location of the keys irrespective of whether the keys are lost.
The Hamolsky Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,230,533) discloses a key chain locator, consisting of a cell phone receiver programmed to receive an incoming telephone call and actuate a ringer to produce a sound. Again, the locator does not include a GPS locating means for remotely providing location based information as to the key chain locator, regardless of whether the key chain locator is lost or not.
The Park Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,456) discloses a method and apparatus for indicating the location of a lost or misplaced paging receiver and the owner's telephone number. Again, the pager receiver is not functionally able to divulge location based information remotely via a GPS locating means integrated therein.
The Ritter Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,420,465) discloses a method for finding lost or stolen objects by sending an SMS. However, the method does not integrate steps involving the use of a GPS locating means that access remotely the location of the respective lost objects regardless of whether said objects are actually lost.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a key locator device that integrates two forms of locating means comprising a GPS locating means and a cellular transceiver such that the geographical location of the key locator device may be identified and/or to generate an alarm to aid in finding the key locator device when so lost; the key locator device includes a relatively small housing that includes a hole through which a keychain may be engaged thereon; wherein the housing stores a processing means for communication with a GPS locating means and a cellular transceiver so as to generate location based data irrespective of whether the key locator device is lost or not as a means of location monitoring or as a literal means of generating an alarm to track down the location of the key locator device when so lost; wherein the housing includes a caller ID strip such that when a paging function associated with the cellular transceiver shall indicate the telephone number of which most recently paged to the person who found the lost key locator device to call said number so that the owner may retrieve the lost keys. In this regard, the key locator device departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.